


I’d know you anywhere

by parkkate



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Auror Harry Potter, Dancer Draco Malfoy, Dirty Talk, Frottage, How Do I Tag, I have no idea, Insecurity, M/M, Stripper Draco Malfoy, i guess?, lap dance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-02-21
Packaged: 2019-10-31 16:12:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17852900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/parkkate/pseuds/parkkate
Summary: Inspired bythis prompt: You have the power of invisibility, that only works when you’re feeling flustered. You are also an undercover spy, about to invade a strip club





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Sadly, I do not own Harry Potter. All characters belong to J.K. Rowling.

Harry gulps, his gaze fixed on the bright red neon sign that seems to be screaming at him to turn around and go back to the Ministry. Why Robards thought it was a good idea to send Harry to this place really is beyond him. He’s pants at glamour charms and after what happened on his last mission, it should be a given that he should be the last person to investigate a gay strip club. Then again, Robards seems to think Harry’s straight and Harry doesn’t really feel the need to correct him.

Taking a deep breath, he walks across the street and waits for the bouncer to open the door. He does, and to Harry’s surprise, there are no comments about The Boy Who Lived entering a strip club. Huh. His glamour must be working.

He presses his lips into a tight line as he descends the stairs. He walks into a dimly lit room, the music vibrating through him. There are only a few customers scattered around the stage in the middle of the room. Harry picks a seat in the darkest corner, far away from the others and orders a firewhisky. He peeks at the dark haired dancer and slowly relaxes. Maybe he can do this after all.

His eyes scan the room, taking in every detail. There are several doors with hearts painted on them; Harry assumes they’re reserved for private dances. Rumour has it the dancers are selling illegal potions in there. Harry has to get into one of them. His mind races, trying to come up with a plan, while he pretends to sip at his firewhisky.

He only realises the stage is empty when the music suddenly stops and the spotlights are pointed at the red velvet curtain. He doesn’t know why, but a weird sense of foreboding and anticipation builds in the pit of his stomach as a new song starts blaring through the speakers and the curtain is suddenly wrenched apart.

Harry inhales sharply and nearly drops his glass when he catches sight of white blond hair and a lean, toned body he remembers all too well from the Quidditch showers.

“What the actual fuck,” he splutters. He can already feel his cheeks heating up and it’s only going to be a matter of time until he—Great. He’s already done it. He’s invisible. Fuck. Then again, maybe it’s for the best. Even if he’s wearing a glamour, he wouldn’t want Malfoy catching ogling him.

Harry shifts uncomfortably in his seat as Malfoy approaches the pole and grabs it with one hand. His tight black boxer brief leave very little to the imagination and the sight of his bare chest has Harry gasping for air.

Malfoy moves skilfully, swinging his hips in a way that should definitely be illegal. Harry can’t suppress the gurgling sound in the back of his throat as Malfoy wraps one of his legs around the pole and starts spinning. Damn it, he has to concentrate. He’s here to work, not to drool over Draco sodding Malfoy. What is the git even doing here?

Harry closes his eyes and takes several deep breaths. He wills his pulse to slow down and tries to shove Malfoy and his beautiful body out of his mind. He peeks down at his hands and sighs in relief when he finds he isn’t invisible anymore. Good. He straightens himself, avoiding the stage and letting his eyes roam the rest of the room instead. Everybody seems to be mesmerised by whatever Malfoy’s doing. Did he… take off his boxer briefs? Is he—No! Harry can’t risk it. He can’t look. He can’t—Damn it!

His gaze inadvertently flicks over to Malfoy’s arched back. Merlin’s fucking beard. Well, at least he’s not naked. Yet. Harry can’t help but stare at him as he rubs his body against the pole, his lips stretched into a smug grin. He knows exactly how alluring he is.

Harry’s grip on his firewhisky tightens. This is absolute torture. He nearly chokes when Malfoy bends down and runs his fingers over his legs; that’s when their eyes finally meet. Something flickers across Malfoy’s face, but it’s gone so quickly, Harry wonders if he only imagined it. He takes a swig, knowing full well how unprofessional it is, but the burn of the firewhisky is such a welcome distraction, Harry doesn’t really care. He slams down the glass and curses under his breath. He made himself invisible again. Fantastic. Ugh. It’s no use. He’ll have to abort the mission.

Internally grumbling, he jumps out of his seat. Before he even reaches the stairs, however, he feels a hand on his shoulder.

“Going so soon?”

Harry stiffens.

“Didn’t you like my performance?”

He slowly turns around and tries not to show any reaction when he finds Malfoy smiling at him.

“Wait, you can see me?”

Malfoy’s smile widens. “We’re trained to see more than the usual wizard notices. You wouldn’t believe how many people try to sneak in here using poorly executed charms.”

Harry blinks. Does that mean Malfoy can see past the glamour? No, there’s no way.

“You’re cute,” Malfoy says and casually brushes his fingers against Harry’s arm. “Could I maybe interest you in something… a little more intimate?”

Harry gulps. Shit. This is a really bad idea. But it’s why he’s here, isn’t it? As soon as he nods, Malfoy drags him to one of the doors with the hearts on it. Trying to act very discreet, Harry quickly casts a Patronus and sends it back to the Ministry. If something happens to him, at least the others will know.

“Take a seat,” Malfoy says sweetly, gesturing to the red sofa on their left before he slams the door shut and locks it with a nonverbal spell. Dear Merlin. Harry has to concentrate. He has to stay focused.

“So, um, how much?” he mumbles.

“Hmmm, that depends,” Malfoy grins, pushing Harry down on the sofa and climbing onto him.

Harry’s heart nearly jumps out of his chest. Draco Malfoy is straddling him. And he’s playing with his hair. What the actual fuck.

“A quick one is usually fifty Galleons,” Malfoy says. “Anything that’s more than five minutes starts at a hundred Galleons.”

“Five minutes?” Harry frowns, trying to ignore the movement of Malfoy’s hips. “What exactly are we talking about here?”

Malfoy laughs and puts his hands on the back of Harry’s neck. “This.” He moves his hips even more suggestively, pressing his crotch against Harry’s. Sweet Mother of Merlin.

“Oh!” Harry closes his eyes, gripping the edge of the sofa. “I—I thought, um—”

Malfoy snorts and Harry can feel his breath on his face. “This isn’t a brothel, you know.”

“Of—Of course,” Harry stammers. “That’s not what I—Oh!” Damn it, he has to focus. He blinks, unwelcome heat coursing through him as Malfoy continues grinding against him.

“Here, drink this,” Malfoy says, shoving a vial at Harry’s chest.

“What—What is it?”

“A simple antidote. It should reverse whatever spell was cast on you.”

“How do you know—”

“Let’s just call it a hunch.”

Harry squints at the vial and shakes his head. “I can’t drink this. I don’t know what’s in it.”

“It’s an antidote,” Malfoy repeats and lets his hands slide down Harry’s chest. “I brewed it myself.”

“You did?”

“I’m about to become a Potions Master,” Malfoy shrugs.

“What are you doing here, then?”

“Making some extra money,” Malfoy grins. “People have told me I’m quite good at my job. Both of my jobs.” Malfoy does some sort of body roll that leaves Harry utterly breathless.

“Ah, so you—you sell your potions here?”

“Sometimes. Mostly medical potions.”

“Oh.” Harry lets out a shuddering breath, unable to fight the urge to touch Malfoy. He groans as his fingers dig into the soft fabric of Malfoy’s boxer briefs.

“No, no,” Malfoy sniggers, grabbing Harry’s wrist. “No touching.”

Harry gapes at him.

“Well, okay, maybe I’ll let you grab my arse once, only once, after you drink this.” He nods at the vial in Harry’s hand.

Harry hesitates. He shouldn’t. He really shouldn’t. But he needs to know more about these potions. And, if he’s being honest, he really doesn’t want Malfoy to stop doing… what he’s doing. Even if this turns out to be poison, his colleagues know where he is. He sent a Patronus. They’re probably already on their way.

Mentally berating himself, he uncorks the vial and downs it in one gulp. It doesn’t taste like anything and… he doesn’t feel any different.

“Ah, much better,” Malfoy grins. “I was getting a headache from having to squint at you.”

Harry’s mouth falls open when Malfoy buries his hands in his hair and moves his hips with even more determination. Fuck, he’s getting hard. This is… too much. But who can blame Harry? Malfoy is beautiful. The way he’s moving is beautiful.

Harry bites back a moan, his hands automatically fumbling for Malfoy’s arse, when Malfoy pushes his own erection against Harry’s.

“So, you—Ah! You do that with all your clients?”

A smirk pulls on the corner of Malfoy’s mouth and he leans closer, his lips grazing Harry’s ear.

“Not really,” he whispers. “I made a special exception for you, Potter.”

“W—What?” Harry freezes. No, it can’t be. He can’t know— “Damn it, the potion!”

Malfoy sniggers and shakes his head. “I knew it was you before you drank the antidote.”

“What?”

“Your glamour was awful.” He leans in again and Harry shudders as Malfoy brushes his fingers through his hair. “I’d know you anywhere, no matter what you look like.”

Harry swallows around the sudden lump in his throat. “Oh.”

Malfoy’s lips stretch into a grin while his fingers wander down to Harry’s cheek, his jaw. “Are you here to arrest me, Auror Potter?” Malfoy whispers. His tone is playful and innocent; it makes Harry want to grab him and snog him senseless.

“I—”

“Yes?”

“I’m not here to arrest you.”

“Oh?”

Harry shudders once more when Malfoy brushes his fingers against Harry’s neck. He should be embarrassed that his body is so receptive to Malfoy’s touch. He should be embarrassed that he’s panting and staring at Malfoy’s lips. But somehow, that is the least of his concerns right now. He’s far more interested in the tiny mole on the right corner of Malfoy’s mouth. He’s far too absorbed in the sensation of Malfoy’s body pressed against his.

“Why are you here, then?” Malfoy asks, moving so close that his nose brushes against Harry’s.

“I—I—”

“You were never good with words,” Malfoy smirks before he tilts his head and presses his warm lips against Harry’s.

Harry groans, feeling his heartbeat in his throat, and wraps his arms around Malfoy. His skin is smooth and so incredibly soft it seems unreal.

“Hmmmm,” Malfoy practically purrs. He opens his mouth and Harry nearly chokes when he traces the line of Harry’s bottom lip with his tongue. Harry desperately wants to return the favour. Unfortunately for him, it only results in him biting his own tongue as at this very moment, the door springs open, revealing a horde of agitated wizards.

“Harry! Harry! We came as fast as we could! We—Harry?”

“Ron!” Oh boy. Suddenly, Harry wishes he was invisible after all. Seems like Ron brought the whole Auror Department with him. Great.

“Oi, Malfoy!”

Malfoy twists around, keeping his hands in Harry’s hair. “Yes, boss?”

“We’re not that kind of club! You’re fired!”

Malfoy merely rolls his eyes.

“Um, Harry? What the fuck is going on?”

“Ron, I can—”

“Your Patronus said to come find you.”

“Oh, you wanted them to watch?” Malfoy smirks. “I didn’t know you had it in you.”

“Oh Merlin, someone stun me,” Ron groans.

“Just, um—Wait outside for me,” Harry says. “I’ll be out in a sec.”

“Not in my club!”

“Relax, boss. We weren’t doing anything,” Malfoy says and slams the door shut with a flick of his wrist. “Yet.”

Harry blinks at him. “What?”

“Don’t get your hopes up, Potter. You’re not getting it that easily.”

“What do you—”

“Take me out on a date,” Malfoy says, leaning in.

“Um, you know I have to bring you in for questioning, right? You were selling illegal potions in here.”

“Medical potions,” Malfoy points out once more.

“Still.”

“Not the kind of date I had in mind, but alright.”

“Well.” Harry bites the inside of his cheek. “Maybe I could take you out to dinner afterwards?”

Harry’s heart stops when Malfoy smiles at him.

“That’s more like it.” He pulls Harry into another kiss and hums when Harry presses his hand against the small of his back. “But you’re buying.”

“What?” Harry laughs.

“You got me fired.”

“Weirdly enough, I don’t feel that bad about you not having to dance half naked in front of strangers anymore.”

“Jealous, Potter?” Malfoy snorts.

“Not exactly, just—” He reaches up and strokes Malfoy’s face. “Not everyone deserves to see you like that.”

For the first time, Malfoy looks speechless and taken aback.

“And you do?” he asks, the corner of his mouth twitching.

“Oh, I—I didn’t mean—”

“Merlin, Potter,” Malfoy sniggers and wraps his arms around Harry’s neck. “You get flustered so easily. You’re an awful spy.”

Harry narrows his eyes at him but quickly forgets about feigning indignation when Malfoy cups his cheeks.

“Now stop being so soppy and kiss me.”


	2. Chapter 2

“Are you alright? You seem a bit… tense.”

Harry tries to resist clearing his throat; Malfoy looks far too smug as it is. He doesn’t want him to give any more leverage.

“It’s just been a long day,” Harry says evasively.

“Hmmm,” Malfoy smirks. “Should we call it a night, then?”

Harry shifts in his seat, trying to ignore the noises Malfoy is making while he licks the last bits of chocolate mousse off his spoon.

“Well, I have to get up pretty early tomorrow,” Harry lies. “Not that this hasn’t been fun.”

Malfoy’s smirk widens as he leans back in his seat. “But I haven’t even started yet.” His eyes glimmer in the candlelight. “You have no idea how _fun_ I can be.”

Harry gulps. Fighting with Malfoy is easy, he knows how to handle that. Flirting with Malfoy on the other hand…

“Don’t you want to find out?”

Harry freezes when he feels something on his right calf.

“Malfoy, what—”

It moves higher and higher. Harry watches helplessly as Malfoy slides down in his seat and brushes his foot against Harry’s inner thigh.

“Malfoy, we’re in public,” Harry splutters.

“Hmmm, yes, regrettably.”

Harry curses under his breath and gently pushes Malfoy’s foot away from his crotch.

“My my, Auror Potter. Are you blushing?”

Harry mentally groans and quickly waves the waiter over so he can put an end to this before he’ll undoubtedly embarrass himself.

“You know, I don’t have any other plans this evening,” Malfoy says in a low voice. “So if you’d like to take me home with you…”

Harry holds his breath, mainly to keep himself from saying anything that might give Malfoy the wrong idea. Well, not the _wrong_ idea, but Harry suspects the git already knows how ridiculously attracted Harry is to him.

“If you were to take me home with you, I’d make it worth your while.”

Harry has absolutely no doubt about that.

“First, I’d get you out of that hideous jumper.” Malfoy leans forward, crossing his arms on the table. “I bet whatever you’re hiding underneath is absolutely delectable.”

Harry swallows.

“And I bet I could make you shiver just by running my fingers across your chest.”

Harry tries very hard to stay still while Malfoy brushes his fingers against the tablecloth.

“Would you squirm if my fingertips grazed your nipples?”

“Oh god,” Harry mutters.

“Hmmm, I guess you would,” Malfoy grins. “You’d probably make all sorts of noises, too.”

Harry can barely keep himself from making any noises now.  

“I’d swallow them all, distracting you with my mouth. Merlin, I really, _really_ want to distract you with my mouth. I want to rip those trousers off you and lick every inch of your body.”

Harry chokes and screws up his eyes. Merlin help him.

“And then, I’d get on my knees and suck your hard, leaking, delicious—”

“Malfoy!”

“I bet you taste _so good_.”

Harry nearly tumbles off his seat when the waiter suddenly appears beside him and puts the bill on the table. Feeling like his face is on fire, Harry quickly throws a few Galleons on the table and gets up.

“That’s a pretty generous tip,” Malfoy says serenely.

“Yeah, well.” Harry stares at the floor as he helps Malfoy into his coat and lets him lead the way out of the restaurant. The cool night air feels pleasant, but it does nothing to the fire that’s still burning on Harry’s cheeks.

“So,” Malfoy says, turning around to Harry. “Want to find out how loud I can make you scream?”

Harry just blinks at him, his heart beating so fast he can barely breathe.

“I’m pretty bendy, you know.” He steps closer, brushing his fingers through Harry’s hair. “You can fuck me all night.”

Harry can’t remember the last time he was so turned on.

“Or I can fuck you if you prefer. That arse of yours is practically begging to be—”

“Oh god, Malfoy, stop.”

Malfoy tilts his head and gives him the most unconvincing innocent smile Harry has ever seen. The git knows Harry will come on the spot if he keeps talking.

“Hmmm, I had no idea it’s so much fun getting you flustered, Auror Potter.”

“Will you please stop calling me that,” Harry groans.

“Why? Is it turning you on?”

“No.”

“Hmmm. How about this?” Malfoy leans in and kisses the corner of Harry’s mouth. “How does that make you feel?”

“It, um—” Harry gasps when Malfoy does it again, gently sucking on his skin and pressing his tongue against it. “I—I—”

“Imagine what that would feel like on your cock,” Malfoy whispers.

“Fuck, Malfoy!” Harry takes a step backwards, his chest heaving. “We can’t—I can’t do this.”

Something that looks like uncertainty flickers over Malfoy’s face.

“This is our first date. We can’t just—” Harry breaks off, biting his lip.

“I had no idea you were so old fashioned,” Malfoy says with a raised eyebrow.

“It’s just—It doesn’t feel right.”

“Ah, I see.” Something about Malfoy’s tone makes Harry shiver.

“It’s not like I don’t want to. Believe me.” More heat rises to his cheeks. “Can we just… I don’t know…”

“Take it slow?” Malfoy offers.

Harry looks at him, startled by the soft expression on his face. “Yeah, um, that sounds—Yeah.”

“I can take it slow,” Malfoy shrugs, stepping closer again. “Agonisingly slow,” he whispers into Harry’s ear.

“You’re going to be a prat about this, aren’t you?”

“Only because you make it to so easy.”  


* * *

  
There is absolutely nothing easy about this, Harry thinks while Malfoy comes striding back into the living room with two espresso cups floating in front if him. Harry should arrest him here and now for the way he chose to dress tonight. He knew they were staying in; Malfoy said he wanted to cook Harry dinner. So why in Merlin’s name did he decide to put on those extremely tight leather trousers? To torture Harry, there’s no other reason. The white shirt he paired it with isn’t exactly helping. It’s so sheer and it keeps slipping off his left shoulder.

Harry grabs the espresso cup as soon as it’s near enough for him to reach it. He wishes it were bigger, so he can hide his face behind it.

“Shall we move to the sofa?” Malfoy asks. “It’s a little more comfortable.”

Harry can’t think of an excuse not to. He follows Malfoy warily, his eyes glued to his arse. Is he even wearing underpants?

Malfoy chuckles when Harry sits down so far away from him, two more people could fit between them.

“You, um, you have a nice flat.”

“You already said that,” Malfoy grins. “Twice.”

Harry’s eyes widen when he moves closer and puts his arm on the backrest.

“What’s wrong, Potter?” he whispers, his fingers cool against Harry’s neck. “Am I making you nervous?”

Harry snorts, trying to sound unconcerned, and frantically fumbles for his espresso cup.

“I’ve been very patient,” Malfoy continues, his breath ghosting over Harry’s ear.

“Yeah, well, I, err—”

“It’s been two months, Potter. Two. Months.”

“I know.” Harry swallows.

“Do you have any idea how much I want you right now?”

Harry quickly gulps down his espresso.

“It took everything in me not to jump you when you showed up on my doorstep.” His fingers slide down to Harry’s collarbone.

“O—Oh,” Harry says, wondering if Malfoy can feel his heartbeat.

“Hmmm, you smell so good,” Malfoy breathes and presses his nose against the very sensitive spot behind Harry’s ear.

Harry can’t help but close his eyes and let his head fall back when Malfoy starts kissing his neck. Oh god, his stomach feels all tingly and—Fuck! Harry gasps when Malfoy suddenly moves and plops down on top of him. Shit. If there’s one thing Harry can’t handle right now, it’s Malfoy straddling him.

“Malfoy, we—mmmpf!”

Harry groans as Malfoy’s tongue slides against his, the warmth of his body seeping into him as though he’s soaking up the sun. Malfoy kisses like he fights, relentless and fiercely. It’s like he was made to take Harry’s breath away.

Before he can think better of it, Harry grabs Malfoy’s hips and pulls him closer.

“Yes! Finally,” Malfoy hisses. His voice brings Harry back to reality.

“Malfoy, no, wait.”

Malfoy freezes, his mouth pressed against Harry’s. He pulls back, exasperation written all over his face.

“I’m sorry,” Harry mumbles.

“I’m getting the impression I should be the one apologising,” Malfoy drawls.

“What?”

“Clearly, you’re not into this.”

Harry blinks, wondering how on earth Malfoy could think that.

“That’s not—”

“I’m certainly not going to try to force myself on you if you—”

“Malfoy.” Harry leans forward, until their foreheads are touching. “You’re not forcing yourself on me.”

“It feels like I am,” Malfoy sniffs.

Ugh, how can Harry explain without making a complete arse of himself?

“I—I don’t—”

Malfoy narrows his eyes. “You don’t find me attractive?”

Before Harry can stop himself, he bursts out laughing.

“I’m so glad you find this amusing,” Malfoy says dryly.

“Only because it couldn’t be farther from the truth,” Harry says, trying to calm down.

“Oh? What’s the problem, then?”

Harry stiffens when Malfoy puts a hand on his cheek.

“Don’t you want to find out if I’m wearing anything underneath?” He kisses the corner of Harry’s mouth. “Because I’m not.”

“Oh god, Malfoy, you’re killing me.”

“Excuse me, you’re the one who has me walking around with a constant hard-on for apparently no good reason at all.”

“There—There is a reason.”

“Do tell.”

“It’s not that simple.”

Malfoy grunts and buries his hands in Harry’s hair. “You’re driving me mad, Potter.”

“I—I know,” Harry says, letting his hands slide down to Malfoy’s arse. “Merlin, I want to touch you so badly,” he chokes.

“I’m not stopping you.”

“I know,” Harry almost exclaims. “I just—I—I don’t really know how.”

Harry’s heart stops when Malfoy pulls away and gives him a curious look. What he wouldn’t give to know what he’s thinking right now.

“You don’t know how,” he echoes. “Are you—No. Are you saying you’ve never done this before?”

Harry bites the inside of his cheek, trying not to look sheepish.

“You’re lying,” Malfoy breathes. “Not even with the She-Weasel?”

“No, not even with _Ginny_ ,” Harry glowers.

“Merlin, how can that be?” Malfoy looks genuinely puzzled.

“I knew this was a bad idea,” Harry grumbles and tries to shove Malfoy off him.

“Wait.” Malfoy reaches out to cup his cheeks. “Do you want to?”

Harry just stares at him.

“Would you be okay with me being your first?”

Would he be okay? Harry suspects the world wouldn’t be the same afterwards, but that’s not exactly what Malfoy is asking, is it?

“I—”

“Not right now,” Malfoy adds hastily. “Not if you aren’t ready.”

“Oh. I—” Why are words always so difficult? “Um, yeah, I—I would be okay with that. But… yeah, not right now.”

Malfoy nods and pulls Harry into a kiss that’s far more tender than he expected.

“Am I allowed to tease you though? Just a little?”

Harry can’t help but laugh. “Would it make any difference if I said no?”

Malfoy tilts his head, as though he’s thinking about. “No, not really.” He bends down and starts nibbling at Harry’s ear lobe. Holy… shit. “Are we allowed to do other things?”

“What—What other things?”

“Innocent things,” Malfoy grins. “Purely hypothetical things.”

“Um… I guess?”

Malfoy looks pleased, which worries Harry more than if he had taken his shirt off.

“Merlin, the things I want to do to you,” Malfoy growls.

Harry’s fingers dig into Malfoy’s hips.

“I want to get on my knees for you so badly.”

Harry has never had a heart attack before, but he’s pretty sure he’s feeling the first signs of it.

“And after I’m done sucking your cock,” Malfoy inhales sharply, as though the mere thought of sucking Harry could make him come, “I’m going to grab you and pull you down and you’re going to sit on my face and I—”

“What?” Harry splutters.

“Oh my, Auror Potter,” Malfoy grins. “Blushing yet again.” He places a kiss on each of Harry’s cheeks. “Don’t you want to sit on my face?”

Harry stares at him. “How would that even—How would—How—”

“Hmmm.”

Harry shivers as Malfoy’s warm breath grazes his ears.

“Don’t think about it too much. Just imagine it. Imagine I’m lying on the bed and you,” Malfoy licks the spot behind Harry’s ear, “you’re straddling my chest and push your arse down on my face.”

Harry holds his breath, unable to move.

“Imagine how good my tongue would feel on you. In you.”

Harry thinks he’s going to pass out.

“I would lick you until you scream.”

Harry gulps. “Yeah, that, um—that sounds—Okay, um, yeah. So me sitting on your face. Yeah, that’s—Nnnngh!”

Malfoy rolls his hips and lets out a moan so loud and filthy, Harry is pretty sure the whole neighbourhood heard.

“Fuck, Potter.” He presses his forehead against Harry’s. “You have no idea how much I want you.”

“God, Malfoy, I—”

Malfoy cuts him off with a scorching kiss. Merlin, how does he do that? How does his tongue feel so soft and yet so fierce?

“Malfoy, if you don’t stop moving, I’m—I’m going to come.”

“Good. Not for the last time tonight.” Malfoy smirks, tugs at Harry’s hair and rolls his hips once more. “We’re going to have so much fun, Auror Potter.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading :)
> 
> Say Hi on [tumblr](https://parkkate.tumblr.com/) :)


End file.
